Super Mario World U
Super Mario World U is a 2012 remake of the incredibly popular 1990 SNES title. It will be exclusively for the Wii U (hence the name) and features new 3D graphics. Akin to the original, SMWU plays very similarly, but with added features; including the omission of Reznor (he makes a cameo in the ending credits sequence, however), more power-ups, and the ability to play as not only Mario or Luigi, but also Princess Peach, Toad, and Daisy. List of Worlds *World 1: Snow Realm (Sub-boss: Baron Brrr; Final Boss: Aquarios) *World 2: Magma Realm (Sub-boss: Gargantua Blargg; Final Boss: King Kaliente) *World 3: Forest Realm (Sub-boss: Petey Piranha; Final Boss: Louie D. Giga Chain-Chomp) *World 4: Rain Realm (Sub-boss: Prince Froggy; Final Boss: Kingfin) *World 5: Lightning Realm (Sub-boss: Kamella; Final Boss: Megaleg and Electrogoombas) *World 6: Sky Realm (Sub-boss: Mega Octopus; Final Boss: Massive Flutter) *World 7: Shadow Realm (Sub-boss: Boolossus; Final Boss: Shadow Mario) *World 8: Boney Realm (Sub-boss: Bouldergeist; Final Boss: Giga Dry Bowser) *Final World: Unknown Realm (Final Boss: Hookbill the Koopa/Bowser/Kamek/Big Naval Piranha/Tarantox/Dark Bowser) List of Characters Heroes *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Toad *Yoshi (in-game powerup; now controls more like his appearance in Yoshi's Island than in the original SMW) *Daisy *Donkey Kong (cameo in the credits sequence) *Professor E. Gadd *Poochy Villains *Bowser *Kamek *Shadow Mario *Bowser Jr. *Boo Recurring enemies *Koopa Troopa *Goomba *Lakitu *Banzai Bill *Bullet Bill *Beach Koopa *Big Boo *Blargg *Blurp *Bony Beetle *Boo *Chargin' Chuck *Circling Boo Buddies *Dino Rhino *Dino-Torch *Disappearing Boo Buddies *Eerie *Fence Koopa *Fishbone *Fishin' Boo *Fishin' Lakitu *Hammer Bro. *Cheep-Cheep *Blooper *Jumping Piranha Plant *Piranha Plant *Koopa Paratroopa *Li'l Sparky *Mask Koopa *Wiggler *Mecha-Koopa *Mega Mole *Missile Bill *Monty Mole *Muncher *Nipper Plant *Ninji *Para Mask Koopa *Para-bomb *Pidgit Bill *Pipe Lakitu *Porcu-Puffer *Puffer-Cheep *Rex *Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. *Rip Van Fish *Sawfish *Dry Bones *Skull Box *Spike Top *Spiny *Sumo Bro. *Super Koopa *Thwomp *Tweeter *Urchin *Torpedo Ted New enemies *Tap-Tap *Chain Chomp *Wrackle *Whirly Fly Guy *Wall Lakitu *Very Goonie *Unagi *Unagi the Eel *Topman *Toady *Thunder Lakitu *Swampire *Super Dry Bones *Super Blooper *Super Thwomp *Stone Buzzy *Stone Spike *Starbag *Squiggler *Shy Guy *Spiny Hermit *Flutter *Mum-Mum: A Goomba that is clothed in very old wrapping and has red eyes. Appears only in Worlds 4, 5, and 7. Like Goombas, they can be defeated by being bounced on or attacked by many of the player's forms, but much slower. *Spike Bass *Spear Guy *Solo Toady *Snow Guy *Slugger *Sluggy *Raphael Raven *Slime *Rocky Wrench *River Piranha Plant *Raven *Goonie *Pupdozer *Shadow Von Claw: Replacing the Fuzzies from the original Super Mario World. Like their ancestors, Shadow Von Claws are dark enemies that move around in mid-air and cannot be defeated. However, they instead have deep gashes for eyes and vampiric teeth and wings, making him similar to a gargoyle. Unlike Fuzzies (who seldom appear in other games, to begin with), they appear in almost every world except World 1 and the final one. *Prickly Piranha Plant *Pink Boo *Clawdaddy *Octoomba *Chain-Koopa: They are just Koopa Troopa enemies with chain-chomp heads being held over. Can only be defeated with a power-up. *Nep-Enut *Needlenose *Naval Bud *Mini-Raven *Milde *Micro-Topman *Mega Wiggler *Mega Unagi *Mandibug *Mace Guy *Lunge Fish *Little Skull Mouser *Little Mouser *Loch Nestor *Lava Drop *Lava Bouncer *Laser Robot *Lantern Ghost *Miny Bouldergeist: They are actually regular-sized Bouldergeists the size of a Thwomp, despite their name. *King Bill *Kaboomba *Gringill *Grinder *Golden Chomp *Glorpedo *Fire Shooter *Fang *Harry Hedgehog *Fat Guy *Brrr Bit *Broozer *Bramball *Bugaboom *Astro Goomba *Aqua Lakitu Forms *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Bee Mushroom *Boo Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *Starman *Cape Feather *Ice Flower *P-Balloon *Spring Mushroom *Propeller Mushroom *Penguin Suit *Rainbow Star *Red Star *Metal Mushroom *Sword Mushroom ^: The character will handle an enormous sword while being dressed like a samurai. This power-up can be used to slash at enemies and/or other obstacles. When hitting a certain block, the icon is a tiny sword. *Goomba Mushroom ^: All this powerup really does is transform the character into a generic Goomba. While useless against most enemies, any type of opposing Goomba will see you as one of them (meaning you can't get hit, either). When hitting a certain block, the icon is a Goomba plush doll. *Clear Mushroom ^: The character turns invisible for at least two minutes in-game. Walking in lava, touching enemies, and being squished will not affect the played character. When hitting a certain block, the icon is a red washcloth (that just came out of nowhere, folks) *Boomerang Mushroom ^: The character brandishes a purple boomerang and can throw the weapon at any direction of the player's choice. Effective when hitting switches, checkpoints, and enemies. When hitting a certain block, the icon is a smaller version of this exact boomerang. *Chain Chomp Star ^: Works almost completely like a regular Starman (and to some extent, a Mega Mushroom), except for one difference: a Chain Chomp comes from out of nowhere as you ride it! The player is a force to be reckoned with as he/she can use the played character to eliminate all obstacles and enemies whilst riding the Chain Chomp. Depending on how much you hit, you will earn a certain amount of 1-Ups. When hitting a certain block, the icon is a flashing Chomp that bounces around the screen. Other information *Publisher: Nintendo *Developer: Retro Studios *Style: 1-2 Player Platform (accessible online through Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection) *Rating: ESRB - Everyone, CERO - A, PEGI - 3+ Category:Wii U games Category:Super Mario Category:Platformer Category:Adventure Category:Multiplayer Category:Console Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Category:Wii U Games Category:Video Games Category:Games